Edgers of the type that are used to cut furrows or trenches between a sidewalk and adjacent area of soil are well known and extensively used. Such edgers typically include an electric motor or gas engine that drives the rotation of a horizontal shaft to which a cutting tool or blade is attached. The cutting tool or blade is typically configured to cut a groove in the turf adjacent and parallel to a sidewalk and can be further configured to remove an outward width of the turf and soil to form a clean furrow or trench. Edgers generally include wheels by which they are moved along sidewalks and are configured to support the horizontal shaft and cutting tool or blade at an appropriate height to produce a furrow or trench having a desired depth.
Because the furrows or trenches produced by edgers along sidewalks and landscaped areas readily collect debris as a result of environmental conditions, it is necessary to re-edge these areas frequently to maintain a well manicured appearance having clean, distinct furrows or trenches.
As can be appreciated, re-edging, if performed on a frequent basis, requires removal of accumulated debris that is generally loose as compared to soil and turf that has to be cut and removed in areas that have not been previously edged. Therefore, general use rotary edger tools that are used for “maintenance use” more so that developing new sidewalk and bed edgings, are not necessary designed and configured for the heavier duty task of forming or developing new sidewalk and bed edgings.
Examples of various types of rotary edger tools, blades and attachments are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,857,481 to Hayes, 6,464,015 to Jones, 6,302,219 to Filippini, 6,092,608 to Leger, 4,653,590 to Shank, 4,072,195 to Carlson, 4,002,205 to Falk, 3,590,926 to Tepera, 2,745,331 to Lancour, 2,507,007 to Hardersen and 2,088,534 to Pittman.
The present invention provides a rotary lawn edger tool that has a unique configuration and is capable of developing new sidewalk and bed edgings with ease as well as maintaining preexisting sidewalk and bed edgings.